Lloydie555Reborn's TUGS Parody Casts.
Here is a cast list for Lloydie555Reborn's TUGS Parody Casts. Cast Lists The Tugboat King *Ten Cents as Young Simba *Top Hat as Adult Simba *Lillie Lightship as Adult Nala *Pearl as Young Nala *Hercules as Mufasa *Captain Zero as Scar *Warrior as Timon *Sunshine as Pumbaa *Sally Seaplane as Sarabi *Big Mac as Zazu *Grampus as Rafiki *Green-Eyed Thing 1 as Shenzi *Green-Eyed Thing 2 as Banzai *Johnny Cuba as Ed Beauty and The Top Hat *Lillie Lightship as Belle *Top Hat as Beast *Hercules as Gaston *Top Hat as Lefou *Princess Alice's captain as Chip *The Duchess as Mrs Potts *Ten Cents as Lumière *Sunshine as Cogsworth *Johnny Cuba as Monsieur D'Arque *Sally Seaplane as Madame De la Grande Bouche Wardrobe *Big Mac as Maurice Ten Cents *Ten Cents as Young Bambi *Big Mac as Adult Bambi *Lillie Lightship as Bambi's Mother *Hercules as Bambi's Father *Pearl as Young Faline *S.S. Vienna as Adult Faline *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Young Flower *Top Hat as Adult Flower *The Goods Engine as Young Thumper *Warrior as Adult Thumper *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Friend Owl The Tugboat Of Sodor Dame *Sunshine as Quasimodo *Ten Cents as Captain Pheobus *Lillie Lightship as Esmerlda *Johnny Cuba as Frollo Tugboats Of The Old Republic *Ten Cents as Revan *Lillie Lightship as Bastila *Warrior as Carth *Big Mac as Canderous *Captain Zero as HK-47 *Zug as T3-M4 *Hercules as Jolee *Pearl as Mission *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Zallbar *Johnny Cuba as Darth Malak *Top Hat as Master Vrook *Grampus as Master Zhar *Sunshine as Master Vandar *OJ as Master Dorak *The Mad Speedboat as Admiral Karath *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Calo Nord *Small Vessel as Taris Governor *Izzy Gomez as Davik Kang *Sea Rouge as Terrified Republic Mercenary *Zorran as Uthar Wynn The Tugboat King II: Top Hat's Pride *Top Hat as Adult Simba *Princess Alice as Young Kiara *S.S. Vienna as Adult Kiara *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Young Kovu *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Adult Kovu *Lillie Lightship as Adult Nala *The Duchess as Zira *Warrior as Timon *Sunshine as Pumbaa *Grampus as Rafiki *Big Mac as Zazu *The Mad Speedboat as Nuka *Kraka Toa as Tanya Ten Cents II: The Return of Captain Zero *Ten Cents as Aladdin *Sunshine as Abu *Lillie Lightship as Princess Jasmine *Hercules as The Genie *Captain Zero as Jafar TUGS / Aladdin III: The King of Thieves *Ten Cents as Aladdin *Hercules as The Genie *Top Hat as Cassim *Johnny Cuba as Sa'luk Beauty And The Top Hat II: The Enchanted Christmas *Lillie Lightship as Belle *Top Hat as The Beast *Captain Zero as Forte Beauty And The Top Hat III: Belle's Magic World *Lillie Lightship as Belle *Top Hat as The Beast Big Port Wars *Ten Cents as Anakin Skywalker *Smelter (from TUGS and the Magic Waterway) as Darth Vader *Sunshine as Luke Skywalker The Tugboat Of Big Port Dame 2 Finale *Sunshine as Quasimodo *Captain Zero as Sarouch Ten Cents II *Ten Cents as Young Bambi *Hercules as Bambi's Father *Lillie Lightship as Bambi's Mother The Little Tugboat II: Return to the Sea *Lillie Lightship as Ariel *Warrior as Eric The Little Tugboat III: Lillie Lightship's Beginning *Lillie Lightship as Ariel *Ten Cents as Flounder The Tugboat King 1 1/2 *Warrior as Timon *Sunshine as Pumbaa TUGS/Hercules *Hercules as Hercules *Lillie Lightship as Megara *Big Mac as Phil *Zebedee/Zak as Pegasus *Top Hat as Zeus *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hera *Captain Zero as Hades *Zip and Zug as Pain and Panic *The Duchess as Calliope *Sally Seaplane as Melpomene *S.S. Vienna as Clio *Pearl as Terpsichore *Kraka Toa as Thalia *Rock Brothers (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fates *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat), Johnny Cuba, Bluenose and Nantucket as The Titans *Warrior as Apollo *Grampus as Young Hercules *Sunshine as Baby Hercules *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Baby Pegasus The Goods Engine and Company *Warrior as Dodger *The Goods Engine as Oliver *Lillie Lightship as Rita *Ten Cents as Tito *Hercules as Francis *Top Hat as Einstein *Big Mac as Fagin *Pearl as Jenny *OJ as Winston *The Duchess as Georgette *Johnny Cuba as Sykes *Burke and Blair as Roscoe and DeSoto *Captain Zero, The Green-Eyed Things, Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat), and Bluenose as Five Doberman *Zorran as Louie *Jack as Mickey Mouse (cameo) *Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) as Donald Duck (cameo) *The Fire Tug as Goofy (cameo) 101 Engines *Ten Cents as Pongo *Lillie Lightship as Perdita *Fire Tug as Roger *The Duchess as Antia *Kraka Toa as Cruella De Vill *The Green-Eyed Things as Jasper and Horace *Captain Star as The Great Dane *Big Mac as Captain *Hercules as Colonel *OJ as Sgt. Tibbs *Top Hat as Towser *S.S. Vienna as Lucy *Sunshine as Patch *Grampus as Rolly *Princess Alice's Captain as Lucky *Sea Rouge as Freckles *The Goods Engine as Collie *Top Hat as Labrador *Pearl, Petra, Clementine, and Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cows Sunshine *Sunshine as Pinocchio *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *Top Hat as Geppetto *Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy *OJ and S.S. Vienna as Figaro and Cleo *Warrior and Big Mac as Honest John and Gideon *Spencer as Stromboli *Hercules as The Wicked Coachman *Small Vessel as Lampwick *Bell Buoy as Lampwick the Donkey *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Donkey *Theodore Tugboat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Alexander *The Other Tugboats as Children *The Ghostly Galleon as Monstro the Whale Ten Cents the Tugboat and Friends *Ten Cents as Thomas *OJ as Toby *Top Hat as Henry *Bluenose as Bulgy *Sally Seaplane as Mavis *Zip and Zug as Bill and Ben *Zebedee and Zak as Donald and Douglas *Big Mac as Edward *Warrior as James *Billy Shoepack as Billy *Captian Star as Murdoch *Zorran as Spencer *Sunshine as Percy *Captian Zero as Diesel *Hercules as Gordon *Grampus as Duck *Izzy Gomez as Derek *Sea Rouge as Oliver *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Oliver (Pack) *The Green-Eyed Things as Arry and Bert *Boomer as Boomer *Lillie Lightship as Emily *The Fire Tug as BoCo *Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 *Pearl as Rosie *Burke and Blair as Splatter and Dodge *Nantucket as George *Frank and Eddie as Bash and Dash *Lord Stinker as Whiff *Puffa as Bertie *The Goods Engine as Skarloey *Jack the Grappler as Jack *Big Mickey as Cranky *Scuttlebutt Pete as Harvey *Mighty Moe as Rocky *Little Ditcher as Butch *The Coast Guard as Fergus *The Messenger as Terence *The Quarry Master as Den *Fuel Depot Owner as Dart *The Garbage Master as Scruff *Princess Alice as Lady *The Duchess as The Duchess *SS Vienna as Molly as SS Vienna *Kraka Toa as Elizabeth *The Fulton Ferry as Isobella *Bell Buoy as Toad *The Mad Speedboat as Duncan *Princess Alice's Captain as Stepney *Small Vessel as Smudger *The Fishing Boat as Ned *The Naval Ship as Boulder *Blinded Trampsteamer as The Jet Engine The Great Tugboat Detective *Hercules as Basil *Ten Cents as Dr. Dawson *Pearl as Olivia Flaversham *Warrior as Hiram Flaversham *Small Vessel as Fidget *OJ as Toby the Dog (Toby and Toby both share the same name) *R Boat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bartholomew *Lillie Lightship as Mrs Judson *Bluenose as Bill The Lizard (Both Have Same Letter B) *The Duchess as Felicia the Cat *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Queen Mousetoria *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Robot Queen *Zorran as Ratigan *SS Vienna as The Singing Female Mouse *Zebedee and Zak as Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson *Sally Seaplane as The Bar Lady Lillie Lightship *Lillie Lightship as Mulan *Ten Cents as Captain Shang *Warrior as Mushu *OJ as Yao *Sunshine as Ling *Top Hat as Chien Po *Johnny Cuba as Shan Yu *The Duchess as Matchmaker *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hayabusa the Falcon *Bell Buoy as Mulan's Horse *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Shan-Yu's Horse *Fire Tug as The Emperor Of China *Hercules as General Li *The Bad Tugboat as The Huns *Captain Zero as Chi-Fu *Puffa as Crick-ee *The Blue Shrimpers as General Li's Soldiers *Big Mac as Fa Zhou *The Messenger as Little Brother *SS Vienna as Mulan's Mom *Kraka Toa as Grandmother Fa *Pearl as Fa Li *Captain Star as Great Ancestor A Tugboat's Life *Ten Cents as Flik *Lillie Lightship as Princess Atta *Pearl as Dot *SS Vienna as The Queen *Grampus as Thorny *Sally Seaplane as Dr. Flora *Fire Tug as Mr. Soil *Sea Rouge as Cornelius *Johnny Cuba as Hopper *Izzy Gomez as Molt *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Thumper *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as P.T. Flea *Top Hat as Francis *OJ as Slim *Sunshine as Heimlich *Hercules as Dim *Kraka Toa as Gypsy *Digby as Manny *SS Vienna as Rosie *Frank and Eddie as Tuck and Roll *Shrimpers as The Flies *The Bad Tugboat as The Grasshoppers *The Green-Eyed Things as Axel and Loco *Puffa (from TUGS) as Aphie the Aphid *Johnny Appleseed (from Melody Time) as Slick the Slug *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Blueberries Open Season *Top Hat as Boog *OJ as Eliot *Nantucket as Shaw *Fire Tug as Gordy *Sally Seaplane as Giselle *and more Sunshine *Sunshine as Dumbo *SS Vienna as Mrs. Jumbo *Ten Cents as Timothy Q Mouse *Top Hat as Mr. Stork *Hercules as The Ringmaster *The Duchess as Matriarch *Sally Seaplane as Catty *Lillie Lightship as Prissy *Pearl as Giddy *Princess Alice, Emily, Rebecca, Petra, Pearl, Clementine, Caroline (from Theodore Tugboat), Kraka Toa, The Fulton Ferry, and Cocomagh (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Other Female Elephants *Warrior as Casey Jr. *Small Vessel as Skinny *Fire Tug as Joe the Janitor *Shrimpers as The Clowns *Captain Zero, The Green-Eyed Things, Burke, Blair, The Quarry Master, Fuel Depot Owner, Cumberland, Inverness, Baddeck, Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat), Izzy Gomez, and Cabot's Cargo (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Clowns TUGS *Ten Cents as Skarloey *The Coast Guard as Rheneas *Sea Rouge as Sir Handel *Grampus as Peter Sam *S.S. Malarkey (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rusty *Warrior as Duncan *Big Mac as Duke *Hercules as Bertram *Puffa as Fearless Freddie *Frank as Mighty *Eddie as Mac *Igloo (from Theodore Tugboat) as Proteus *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Smudger MSR 2 *Zorran as Stanley MSR 2 *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Mr. Percival The First Tugboat and the Seventh Tugboat Engine *Ten Cents as The Thief *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Narrator *Sunshine as Tack *Pearl as Yum-Yum *Zip as Maiden *Zug as Slap *Sea Rouge as Hook *OJ as Tickle *Top Hat as Hoof *Grampus as Dwarf *Hercules as Goolie *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gofer *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Goblet *Izzy Gomez as Chief *The TTTE Characters as Additional Voice *Zorran as King Nod *The Mario Characters as Brigands *Jet (from Little Einsteins) as Phido *Zorran as Zigzag *Johnny Cuba as Mighty One-Eye *Warrior as Dying Soldiers *Lillie Lightship as Mad Holy Old Witch Finding Hank *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Nemo *Grampus as Marlin *The Duchess as Dory *Big Mac as Gill *Scuttlebutt Pete as Bloat *Sunshine as Gurgle *Ten Cents as Nigel *Hercules as Bubbles *Cocomagh (from Theodore Tugboat) as Deb *SS Vienna as Pearl *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bruce *Sally Seaplane as Coral *Caroline (from Theodore Tugboat) as Darla *Captain Star as Anchor *Zorran as Chum *Johnny Cuba as Barracuda *Top Hat as Phillip Sherman (I know, Top Hat is good) *Princess Alice as Peach *Pearl as Flo *Puffa as Jacques *Shrimpers as Jellyfishes *Ferries as Moonfishes *Toads (from Mario) as Seagulls *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mr. Ray *Cal McNab (from Paul Bunyan) as the Anglerfish *Steamdrill (from John Henry) as the whale *Big Mickey as Crab *The Messenger as Chuckles *The Goods Engine as Sheldon (both have names that start with S) *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tad *Frank/Eddie as Crush *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Squirt *Lillie Lightship as Kathy *Zip/Zug as Gerald (pelican) *Nantucket as Giant Squid *Sea Rouge as Hank *and more The Ghostly Galleon *The Ghostly Galleon as Godzilla *Bowser Jr (from Mario) as Rodan *Mecha Sonic (from Sonic) as Mothra *Blinded Trampsteamer as Mechagodzilla *and More Top Hat *Top Hat as Shrek *Ten Cents as Donkey *Princess Alice as Princess Fiona *Zebedee as Puss in Boots *Captain Star as King Harold *Sally Seaplane as Queen Lillian *Zorran as Prince Charming *The Duchess as The Fairy Godmother *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rumpelstiltskin *Zorran as Lord Farquaad *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gingy *OJ as Pinocchio *Lillie Lightship as The Dragon *Hercules as The Big Bad Wolf *Zip, Zug, and Billy Shoepack as The Three Little Pigs *Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam (from TTTE) as The Three Blind Mice *Fire Tug as Artie *Big Mac as Merlin *Zak as Magic Mirror *Pearl as Evil Queen Lillie Lightship *Lillie Lightship as Pocahontas *Big Mac as John Smith *Zorran as Governor Ratcliffe *Ten Cents as Meeko *Hercules as Chief Powhatan *Izzy Gomez as Kocoum *Fire Tug as Thomas *Kraka Toa as Grandmother Willow *Sunshine as Percy *Grampus as Wiggins *Green Eyed Thing 1 as Ben *Green Eyed Thing 2 as Lon *Warrior as Flit *Sally Seaplane as Nakoma *Northumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kekata *Captain Star as King James *The Bad Tugboats as Ratcliffe's Settlers *Good Tugboats as Indians *Sea Rouge as John Rolfe *SS Vienna as Queen Anne *The Fulton Ferry as Mrs. Jenkins *Zorran as Uttamtomakkin The Nightmare Before Christmas *Top Hat as Jack Skellington *Sally Seaplane as Sally *OJ as Zero *Izzy Gomez as Mummy *Johnny Cuba as Oogie Boogie *Ten Cents as Child Corpse *Sunshine as Mayor *Bell Buoy as Santa *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Lock (I know, Peter Griffin is good) *Chris Griffin (from Family Guy) as Barrel (I know, Chris Griffin is good) *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Shock (I know, Lois Griffin is good) *Big Mac as Mayor *and more Ten Cents vs Nantucket *Ten Cents as Coop *Nantucket as Kat *Pearl as Millie *Sunshine as Dennis *Big Mac as Burt *The Duchess as Old Lady Munson *Kraka Toa as Phoebe *Top Hat as Henry *Lillie Lightship as Fiona *Zorran as Kat Kommander *Shamus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Cheeks *Zorran as Buck *Rex and Bert (from the RWS) as Lorne and Harley *Sally Seaplane as Mrs. Branincan *SS Vienna as Honey Fluff *The Quarry Master/Fuel Depot Owner as The Water Keeper The Big Port Book *Hercules as Baloo *Ten Cents as Mowgli *Top Hat as Bagheera *Captain Zero as Kaa *Johnny Cuba as Shere Khan *Nantucket as King Louie *Shrimpers as The Monkeys *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Baby Mowgli *Zorran as Colonel Hathi *The Duchess as Winfred *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Junior *Zebedee as Flaps *Grampus as Buzzie *Sea Rouge as Dizzy *Bell Buoy as Lucky *Zak as Ziggy *Captain Star as Mowgli's Father *Kraka Toa as Mowgli's Mother *Lillie Lightship as Shanti *Sunshine as Ranjan *The Other Boats as The Wolves *Big Mac as Akela *Fire Tug as Father Wolf *Sally Seaplane as Mother Wolf *Cocomagh (from Theodore Tugboat) as Granny (from Looney Tunes) *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hector the Bulldog (from Looney Tunes) *Bluenose as Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Tweety Bird (from Looney Tunes) Ten Cents *Ten Cents as Aladdin *Sunshine as Abu *Lillie Lightship as Princess Jasmine *Hercules as The Genie *Captain Star as Jafar Category:Lloydie555Reborn